


Daddy-Daughter Days

by KassieProphet



Series: Ghost Prompts [54]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Mentions of Pregnancy, Political Intrigue, wholesome daddy daughter goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassieProphet/pseuds/KassieProphet
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:Headcanons for what the Papas and Copia would be like having a daughter.
Relationships: cardinal copia & daughter, papa emeritus & daughter, papa emeritus III & daughter, papa emeritus ii & daughter, papa emeritus zero | papa emeritus nihil & daughter
Series: Ghost Prompts [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536134
Comments: 27
Kudos: 16





	Daddy-Daughter Days

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear **NO** incest, since I know some ppl view the "&" tag mistakenly as a romantic relationship.

**Papa Nihil** \- She’s the apple of his eye. Look, I don’t make the rules. His sons are to carry on the line and advance the Ghost Project, but his little girl is the real royalty in the Abbey. She gets whatever she wants, and if that’s a Disney Princess dress or the blood of her preschool nemesis, by Lucifer, Nihil is going to make it happen. What she really wants is to be like her daddy, so Nihil has the Abbey seamstress fashion her a little version of his vestments so she can strut her stuff in pride. The Ghouls love this little diva! Find her holding court in the Ghoul dorms as she “fake” orders them around to provide her with snacks. Some of the other Clergy members may balk at this, but Nihil allows it because he knows how key freely given loyalty can be. Both cry when she’s old enough to be sent off to be finished at a pricey, Church-funded boarding school, but she visits frequently. And there’s no end of drama when she’s home for holidays with her dear brothers—with good reason! She’s her father’s daughter and not above shedding a little blood to get her way…

**Papa I** \- He’s not really a “fun” dad, but his love for her is all-encompassing. Catch him when she’s young, having her “help” him in his garden or reading her “fables” from the Church’s lore books. He at once tries to keep her clean & tidy for formal functions, but—as a one himself who finds digging in the dirt very soothing—on the whole doesn’t stop her from making mud pies with the earth Ghouls, or getting cobwebs in her hair from slinking around the secret passages with the other Ghouls. You probably wouldn’t even know she was his daughter except that when she’s not in classes at the Abbey or doing chores, she’s trailing along adoringly at his side. I mean, there’s really no doubt she’ll be placed in a ranked position within the Church, but Papa takes great pains to make sure she’s _educated_ , and she’s definitely keen to show her dad that she’s up to snuff. (This includes unstructured time with her uncles, ensuring she can come to her own conclusions about them.)

**Papa II** \- Ah. Children. Things that are good in theory—and he _does_ have to carry on his line—but in practice? _Annoying_. They need so much _care_ and _attention_ , and Papa has paperwork to finish and Siblings to, ahem. His daughter has a Ghouleh as a nanny and is sent off to that fancy boarding school as soon as she is of age. That’s not to say she’s out of sight, out of mind—she _is_ his daughter, and he takes care of things that are _his_. She gets a generous stipend—as long as she stays out of trouble (or doesn’t get caught)—and lavish gifts. And when she’s old enough to “be a person”—in Papa’s words—he does make an attempt to bridge a more adult relationship. He’s surprised when he’s met with consternation at first (what, like he can _buy_ her love?!), but eventually she realizes he’s just not a touchy-feely guy and that providing her with freedom and a good education was his way of showing his care. Once she’s grown, these two are basically peas in a pod, and R.I.P. anyone who crosses one or the other. While Primo’s get is guaranteed a position in the Clergy, expect Secondo’s daughter to be out in the world charming donors and turning influential people into converts.

**Papa III** \- He’s _so excited_ not only to be a dad, but to also have a daughter! He’s literally _the worst_ fussbudget while his Prime Mover’s preggo, and he _absolutely_ cries at the birth—totally insists on cutting the cord. He loves his little girl to pieces, but let’s be real … he’s more of a charming older brother than a _dad_. He institutes no rules or structure or discipline—those are left up to the mother and the nannies. (He’ll give her a pony and then throw up his arms when it’s clear the Abbey can’t house a pony and has to be re-homed, like it’s admin’s fault.) She’s absolutely his spoiled little princess, which is why efforts are made to keep her education and care separate from his meddling. Of course, with Terzo as her father, she cares little for pesky things such as rules and regulations and often sneaks out to watch action movies with him, or assist in his latest prank war. When she grows older, she begins to see a little of how—while 100% loving—he never really took charge as her _father_. She realizes he’s too wishy-washy to be counted on to take a stand, but she knows he’ll always drop everything for her.

**Copia** \- He’s: That Guy. Reads all the pregnancy books along with the mother and develops sympathy symptoms. He insists on attending the birth and faints halfway through—he doesn’t quite _cry_ , but his eyes do get shiny and mist over. He consumes all the parenting books he can get his hands on, and only hands his baby girl back to the nanny after he’s been ordered to by the senior Clergy—they drew the line after the 2nd straight week of him falling asleep during meetings. He’s still insanely hands on, though—if he could make himself lactate, he’d absolutely try breastfeeding. His Ghouls become like a second family to her, and she refers to them as aunties and uncles. Even Dewdrop is good with her. Copia keeps her at the Abbey until she’s old enough to decide if _she_ wants to stay on or go to that boarding school. She tries going away, but it turns out she’s a bit of a Daddy’s Girl, and ends up returning to the Abbey until she’s a teen. By then, the writing’s on the wall, and she sees the boarding school as a great place to make connections and stay abreast of intrigue. Her daddy’s going to the next Papa, you know?


End file.
